Many types of electrical connectors are known. Examples of such connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,533,617, 6,568,964 and 6,729,912 to D'Addario. The disclosure of each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The connectors as shown in those patents include a base into which a coaxial connector is inserted. This connector also includes a central probe member which is in electrical contact with the central signal wire of the coaxial cable. As shown in these patents, a set screw or other type of screw is used to secure the coaxial cable within the base of the connector. The set screw is tightened against the outer coating or jacket of the coaxial cable and penetrates the cable.
In some types of coaxial cables, especially those that are known as plenum cable, the outer coating or jacket is relatively tough with the result that a typical screw, when fully tightened, does not penetrate the outer jacket. This results in the possibility of the cable being able to be inadvertently pulled out or dislodged from the connector base, interrupting the electric connection. Accordingly, there exists a need for a connector wherein the connecting screw is effective to prevent withdrawal of the cable from the connector.